


Only You Can Give Me That Feeling.

by Cashton4506



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Cashton, Crushes, High School, M/M, Muke Minor, popular!Calum, shy!ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashton4506/pseuds/Cashton4506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is the shy kid who sits quietly at the back of the classroom. He has a crush on popular football player Calum Hood. Almost everyone does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My new fiction, didn't know what to write. Cashton is amazing.

I always manage to get lost in my thoughts, my grades are slipping. Things are always on my mind, I'm also very forgetful, I don't remember what class I am in right now. All I know is that Calum's in the classroom. Suddenly I'm snapped back into reality, by my teachers loud voice.

''Ashton Irwin.'' she asks, sounding annoyed ''Answer the question please.''

''U-Um, w-what question?'' I ask quiety  

''The one I said a minute ago.'' she says ''Nevermind, Calum do you know the answer?''

''Ugh, 110?'' Calum questions,  _That's when I realize, I am in Maths._

''Correct.'' the teacher chirps

Finally the bell rings for break, as I begin to exit the classroom the teacher calls me over. I walk over to her desk.

''Y-Yes?'' I ask shyly

''Are you aware that your grades are slipping?'' she asks, typing something on her computer

''U-Um y-yeah.'' I stutter

''I will be calling your parents to let them know.'' she says, now making eye contact.  _Which I hate._

''P-Parent.'' I correct

''Parent. I will be letting them know, is that clear?'' she asks 

''Y-Yes Miss.'' I reply

I leave the room, and head to my locker noticing my one and only friend already waiting.

''What took you so long.'' Luke sighs

''The teacher, telling me that my grades are slipping.'' I reply, opening my locker

''You should study more, instead of thinking about Calum.'' he laughs

''I don't think about him.'' I say annoyed

''Ash, your my best friend. I can tell when you like someone.'' he says, messing up my hair ''Lets get some food fuck face.''

''Fine, but I don't like him.'' I lie, as I put my black-framed glasses higher on my nose.

I walk in to the cafeteria, scanning the room for an empty table. I notice one on the other room. Luke has noticed it and has started to walk over quickly. Just before Luke could make it the table the football team rushes over, pushing Luke out of the way.

''Hey! fuck off that's my table.'' Luke says angrily,  _Luke has always been quite aggressive._

''L-Luke l-lets just find another table.'' I say shyly, pulling him back.

''Shut the fuck up Ashton! we were here first!.'' he says walking back up by the table to where Jonah the captain of the team was. ''Fucking move!''

''Listen to your boyfriend Lucas.'' Jonah smirks

''He's not my fucking boyfriend.'' Luke says, shoving Jonah.

I grab Luke by the wrist and drag him with me, before he starts a fight. I drag him right out of the cafeteria.

''What the fuck Ashton! that was our table!'' he yells, angrily

''You're not starting another fight Luke.'' I state

''I wasn't gonna fight him!'' he says, walking off in a huff. I catch up to him. ''I would've won if there was a fight.''

''1 v like 18? you would win?'' I giggle

''Shut up you faggot, it would've been 2 v 18 actually.'' he says, starting to calm down.

''I'm not gonna fight them Luke.'' I say, walking beside him

''You would have helped me, right?'' he asks

''I would have pulled you out of there.'' I say ''I'm pretty sure that counts as helping.''

''I'm wagging, text you later.'' he says jogging off out the main doors.

At the end of the day, I arrive home late noticing my dinner on the bench, going cold. My siblings and my mum in the lounge. I grab my food and start walking up to my bedroom.

''Mum! I'm going to bed early! good night!'' I yell, opening my bedroom. I hear a distance 'Okay, Night honey.''

I forget to eat my food as I fall asleep on my cold duvet.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Luke tries to start shit up with the football team.

I wake up in the morning to my phone buzzing beside me. My phone read Lucas.

''Luke?'' I ask

''Hey Ash.'' he chirps

''Why did you call? I was sleeping.'' I sigh

''Sleeping is for cowards, like you.'' he laughs

''You sleep.'' I giggle

''Shut up. Can you bring a extra pair of headphones for the bus?'' he asks

''Yeah, anything else?'' I say

''Nah, see you on the bus.'' he says, hanging up.

I grab two pairs of headphones from my draw, and throw them in my backpack. I put my 'Captain America' tank top on, black skinnies, black converse, and a grey beanie. I grab my backpack and the bowl of dinner from last night, which I didn't eat and head downstairs. The rest of the house is asleep. I put the bowl in the sink and grab a apple for breakfast. I quickly eat the apple, then head to the bus stop.

I wait about 10 minutes for the bus and step onto the bus. I notice Calum and some of the football team sitting right at the back of the bus. Luke was sitting in the middle, he moves his bag for me to sit. Luke was wearing black skinnies, black vans, and a 'Nirvana' tee.

''Headphones?'' he asks, I zip open my bag and grab a pair out and hand them to him.

''You're welcome.'' I sigh, Luke just laughs.

I sit in silence for the rest of the bus ride. When we arrive, Luke says that he's going go in. I sit on a bench outside the school. In the distance I hear the football team talking about Luke.

''Luke is so funny, he honestly thinks he's so strong.'' Jonah laughs

''We should totally start a fight with him.'' another voice says

''Yeah, but that Ashton guy will just pull him back.'' Jonah replies

''Then lets just do something to Ashton, which will make Luke attempt to fight us.'' the same unknown voice says

I just walk into the school, ignoring what the said. I head to class early. In the middle of class a paper ball gets thrown at me, I turn to notice Jonah smirking. I open the paper ball to notice a little note.

 _Watch your back Irwin._  It reads.

I just flick the ball away ignoring whatever the note says. After class, I walk to my locker. Noticing that Luke isn't there, I head to the cafeteria thinking that he has already left. As I walk in there, I notice no sign of Luke. I head to the table we were after the day before, noticing that it is empty. I get blocked as I begin to walk to the table, by Jonah and 3 other unknown football players.

''Hey Ashton.'' Jonah smirks ''Where's Lukey at?''

''U-Um I-I don't know.'' I reply shyly

Before I can say anything else, I am being pushed to the ground. I figure out that I am about to get beaten up. After what felt like forever of getting punched, kicked and just getting attacked. I manage to get up and rush to the bathroom. I look in the mirror at my bruised face, my face is starting to swell up, black eyes are starting to form, blood is beginning to dry up. All of a sudden tears start rolling down my face and I begin to cry. I grab my phone and decide to send Luke a text message.

_To Lucas:_

_Where are you? :(_

_About 10 minutes later I receive a text, tears are still pouring out of my eyes._

_From Lucas:_

_In class? Aren't you?_

_To Lucas:_

_No :(_

_From Lucas:_

_Then go to class fuck face ;)_

_To Lucas:_

_Can you please come? :-(_

_From Lucas:_

_I can't just leave class. Just go to class, I'll see you at lunch._

_To Lucas:_

_Fine, meet me in the bathroom_

_From Lucas:_

_The bathroom? Ugh okay??_

I decide to just stay in the bathroom, and not go to class. My face is so bloody sore. When the bell goes, no one comes in because I am at the far end of the school. I lock myself in the toilet and just wait for Luke.

''Um, Ashton? you in here?'' I hear Luke say.

''Yeah.'' I reply

''Well are you going to come out, or not?'' he says, knocking on the toilet door. I open the door and walk out.

''Yeah, fine.'' I state, opening the door

''Ash, what the fuck happened?'' he asks, cupping my face.

''At break.'' I answer.

''Who the fuck did this?!?'' he asks angrily

''Jonah.'' I say, shyly

Luke jogs out of the bathroom, I guess to go see Jonah. I follow behind slowly.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's POV :-)

Lukes POV:

 

I walk into the bathroom after class to try find Ashton, I enter the bathroom, no sign of Ashton. One of the toilet doors was shut.

''Um, Ashton? you in here?'' I ask

''Yeah.'' I hear Ashtons voice coming from the closed toilet.

''Well are you going to come out, or not?'' I say, knocking on the toilet door. I go towards the sink and sit on the bathroom bench.

''Yeah, fine.'' Ashton says, opening the toilet door slowly.

I notice Ashtons face is bruised, he has faint black eyes, that will soon appear. Dry blood on his cheeks and chin, bruises covering his face and arms, his face is starting to swell up. He looks like he's been crying, he looks broken.

''Ash, what the fuck happened?'' I ask, gently grabbing his face in my hands.

''At break.'' he replies, looking at his feet.

''Who the fuck did this?!?'' I ask, angrily, but also kindly.

''Jonah.'' he says, shyly.

I quickly jog out the door, and head to the cafeteria. I'm gonna attempt to try and teach fucking Jonah a lesson. I can hear Ashton's quiet footsteps coming behind me. I'm so fucking angry, I don't think I've ever been this angry. I finally arrive at the cafeteria, Ashton still behind me. I see Jonah and a few other boys from the football team, I also see Calum. I rush over to Jonah who is standing up leaning on the table. I grab him by the shoulder and turn him around, instantly I punch him in the face.

''Don't fucking lay a finger on him!'' I yell, and punch him again

''Fucking stop! let the fuck go!'' he screams, struggling to make the grip any looser. 

''Who the fuck do you think you are! you fucking piece of shit!'' I say, angrily. I begin to choke him, I honestly want him dead.

I can tell the Jonah is struggling to breathe, his face and eyes are going red.

''L-Luke, let g-go.'' I hear someone say, I turn around and notice Ashton. His eyes are starting to water up. I finally let go, Jonah drops to the ground gasping for air. A few football players rush over to him.

''Don't fucking touch him ever again!'' I yell, as I drag Ashton out of the room with me.

''Are you okay?'' I ask Ashton gently as I exit the room.

''Yeah, are you?'' he asks, quietly ''What was that about, you could have killed him?''

''He fucking hurt you, so I hurt him.'' I reply ''I wasn't trying to the kill the shit head.''

''I know.'' he says, bringing me into a hug. ''I would do the same for you.''

''You couldn't win fuck face.'' I laugh, hugging him back. ''I'm gonna ditch again, or do you want me to stay?''

''You can go.'' he answers

''Text or call me if he does anything, I'll text you later.'' I say, as I mess up his curls.

''Okay, talk to you later.'' he says, as he walks into the library.

I finally arrive home, no one is home yet. My mum and dad are at work and my older brothers are at uni. When I enter, I go straight into my bedroom. I throw my bag on the ground and decide to text a few friends from my old school, before I met Ashton a year ago. I decide to text one of my best friends Michael.

_To Mikey:_

_Hey buddy :-)_

_From Mikey:_

_Hey Lukey! xx_

_To Mikey:_

_Lol, what's going on? x_

_From Mikey:_

_Nm, you? I miss you btw_

_To Mikey:_

_I miss you too Mike, I got into a fight today._

_From Mikey:_

_What about? With who? :o_

_To Mikey:_

_With the mother fucker Jonah, he fucking beat up Ashton, I told you about Ash._

_From Mikey:_

_Haha, yeah Ashton. Your only friend :P_

_To Mikey:_

_Shut up, he's my only friend at this school. You should meet him. Ttyl x_

_From Mikey:_

_Maybe, see you later mate xxx_

I notice a blue car pulling up in the driveway.  _I wonder who it_   _is._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calum should be more in it in Chapter 4 or 5


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ashton are friendship goals lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long, because I haven't updated lately :-)

Ashtons POV:

 

I wake up the next morning, with my face throbbing. I check my clock to see the date and time, it's 5:30 am on Friday. I decide to get up, I am definitely not going to be falling back to sleep. I grab my phone and put a grey hoodie on to keep warm. I walk down stairs and grab a glass of water, I walk past the mirror and notice my face is definitely swelled up and bruised, it's a lot worse than yesterday. No wonder it's in pain, I grab a apple, and begin to watch TV. At around 6:00 am, I receive a text message from Luke.

_From Lucas:_

_Hey Ash, I'm bored come to school please :-)_

_To Lucas:_

_Why are you at school so early?_

_From Lucas:_

_I had to go to the library and study, come?_

_To Lucas:_

_It's too far to walk :-(_

_From Lucas:_

_Ugh, fine. See you later :-(_

_To Lucas:_

_Sorry, at least you don't have to sit on your own on the bus._

_From Lucas:_

_Shame fuck face._

_To Lucas:_

_I don't find that insulting, considering my face is fucked up:-(_

_From Lucas:_

_Shit sorry, bye._

After texting Luke, I decide to get ready to catch the bus. I rush into my room and get changed into a 'Weekend Warrior' Tee, black skinnies, and black and white vans. I place my black-framed glasses on the bridge on my nose, and rush out the front door. I wait at the bus stop, until the bus comes. Finally it does arrive, I hop on the bus noticing no Luke. Our usual seat is free so I choose to just sit there. This is gonna be a long ride, luckily Jonah isn't on the bus. Paper and pieces of food still get thrown at me though. Soon I get annoyed and turn around and try to make them stop, they don't usually do it when Lukes on.

''C-Can you please stop?'' I ask, quietly.

''Nah, fuck you.'' says a guy with red haired

''Oi, just leave him alone Nick.'' Calum says.  _Wait Calum?_  ''Sorry mate.''

''A-Algood.'' I smile. He smiles back.

I finally arrive at school, after what seemed like forever. I notice Luke, sitting on a bench on his phone. I walk over to him.

''Hey Luke.'' I wave

''Hey Ash, you look awful.'' he says, kindly.

''Yeah, it was more painful this morning.'' I smile.

''Jack got a new car yesterday.'' he says

''Cool, what colour?'' I ask, sitting down beside him.

''Blue.'' he replies ''Want to stay the night at mine tonight? you can meet Michael he's coming.''

''Yeah, okay.'' I smile, nervously.

''Don't worry, he's nice.'' he laughs.

''You're in a good mood.'' I giggle.

''Yeah, I'm just really excited to see Mikey, I haven't seen him in months.'' he grins

Okay maybe I was a little jealous of this 'Mikey' guy. Luke is my only friend, I don't want to lose him. Michael does know Luke a lot more than I do. I'm really nervous to meet the dude. Finally the bell rings for first period.

''O-Oh, I better go to class. Text me.'' I say, shyly.

''Ashton, I'm in the same class as you.'' he laughs.

''O-Oh, oops.'' I stutter.

''You okay?'' he asks, as we begin to walk to class.

''Y-Yeah, I'm fine.'' I reply, he looks at me weirdly. 

After school Luke texts me to meet him out front by the fountain. I walk to the fountain with no sign of Luke. 5 minutes later, Luke finally shows up.

''Finally, there you are.'' I say, as he jogs over.

''Quick, we're going to miss the bus.'' he says, running towards the buses. 

Luckily we make it, but unfortunately there are no free seats for both of us.

''We're gonna have to sit with a stranger.'' Luke whispers. Luke sits down next to a girl with silky black hair, Luke is probably gonna flirt with her. I choose to sit next to a boy who has big, round glasses and he is reading some comics. I stand up at Lukes stop and hop off and begin to walk to his house. We finally arrive, we enter the house. Luke has a lot more money than I do. Liz, Lukes mum, is sitting on the couch, reading a book.

''Hi, Mrs Hemmings.'' I wave, politely.

''Oh, hi Ashton.'' she says, looking up. ''How are you? are you staying tonight?''

''I'm alright, how a-'' I reply, before getting interrupted by Luke.

''Yeah, cool. Ash and I are going to my room.'' he cuts in, dragging me up the stairs.

''Good talking to you.'' I chirp, I hear her say 'You too' before I get dragged into Lukes room.

Lukes room is massive, he has this queen sized bed, a flat screen TV, along with a PS4. He has his own bathroom even. In the corner of his room is a desk with a big apple computer. I've been here a million times, but it's still shocking to me.

''Michael isn't coming till dinner.'' he says, sitting on the bed and beginning to untie his shoe laces.  

''Okay, since we're on the subject of dinner, what is for dinner?'' I grin, sitting on the desk chair.

''Not sure, we could just cook some pizza?'' he laughs ''Wanna play some video games, till Mikey arrives?''

''Yeah, okay.'' I reply, taking a controller from his hand. We begin to play 'Call of duty' 

After about an hour, I notice a grey range rover pulling up in the driveway. My heart drops as I see a red haired teenager hop out of the car.

''Um, I think Michael is here.'' I say, as Luke is already rushing out the door. I look out the window, the red haired boy is grabbing his bags out of the back of the car. Luke is suddenly running up to the boy, bringing him into a warm embrace. They are laughing at something that one of them said. Jealousy is beginning to shoot through me, I hope I don't do anything bad tonight, I don't want to lose Luke. I check my phone as I wait for the boys, 6 missed calls, 9 unread messages from mum wondering where I am. Shit I forgot to let mum know.

To Mum:

Sorry, forgot to tell you, staying at Lukes tonight. xx

From Mum:

Ashton Fletcher Irwin. I was so worried, I almost called the cops, call me later xxx

I am beginning to send her back a text when Luke and his friends bursts through the door, laughing.

''Michael this is Ashton, Ashton this is Michael.'' he says, happily.

''H-Hey.'' I say, shyly 

''Hi.'' he replies, placing his bags on the ground.

''My mum is starting to cook the pizza now.'' Luke grins, he hands Michael a extra controller. We all played 'GTA', I could feel eyes looking at me. I quickly turned around to notice Michael looking at me angrily. I wonder what I did.

''I'll go get the pizza, I'll be back in 5.'' Luke says, as he walks up the door.

''What's your problem dude?'' I ask, once Luke leaves.

''What are you talking about?'' he asks

''You keep looking at me like I did something wrong.'' I state

''I don't trust you.'' he replies, anger in his voice

''You don't even know me.'' I say

''True, but I still don't like you.'' he answers

''Why?'' I question.

''You're stealing Luke from me, Luke is my best friend.'' 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, wrote this in like 15 minutes. Ashton and Michael basically fight over Luke, Calum will definitely be in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, making a longer one tomorrow. Promise. I haven't updated in awhile so I just decided to do a really, really short chapter. See you guys tomorrow, hopefully they'll have a good enough excuse for Luke. So they both don't lose their bestfriend.

''What? no.'' I state ''He's my best friend.''

''Bullshit.'' Michael replies angrily, every few seconds looking at the bedroom the door, seeing if Luke is coming in.

''He is.'' I answer.

''I've known him for a lot longer than you!'' Michael yells, angrily. Not loud enough for Luke to hear.

''That doesn't fucking mean you know him more.'' I say, loudly. Standing up, knocking my chair back.

''You can think that you know him more, but both me and Luke know that's not true.'' he smirks

''Stop being a smart ass.'' I say, even more angry. Walking closer to him.

''Dude, are you gonna hurt me or something?'' he laughs ''I'm a lot stronger than you.''

''Fuck off.'' I say, pushing him slightly.

''No! you fuck off!'' he yells, pushing me back.

''You don't wanna fuck with me, you little shit!'' I yell

''You're a lot smaller than me, faggot.'' he says, standing up from the bed.

Suddenly we both lose it. He punches me in the face, instantly making my nose bleed, a lot. Blood is actually going on his duvet, Luke's gonna kill me. I punch him back, as hard as I can. Not as strong as Michael. I jump on him, tackling him to the ground. We basically have a violent wrestling match. We both are bleeding from our face, bruises are starting to appear. Suddenly the door opens, appearing a very shocked Luke.

''What the fuck?'' Luke questions, confused and shocked. ''What the fuck is going on?''

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

''What the fuck happened?'' Luke asks, shocked.

Before I can explain what happened, Michael cuts in.

''It was Ashton, he just tackled me.'' he states

''What? no.'' I reply ''You punched me.''

''Yeah, fine I did.'' he admits ''But you pushed me first.''

''Shut up, both of you, I don't care who started it.'' Luke adds ''Who the fuck got blood on my bed?''

''Sorry.'' I apologize

''I'm gonna go get cleaned up, downstairs.'' Michael says ''Be back.''

Once Michael has gone, I decide to take the time to talk to Luke.

''Luke?'' I ask, shyly.

''Yeah?'' he replies

''Can I be honest with you?'' I question

''Yeah, what is it?'' Luke says

''I don't like Michael, at all.'' I admit

''Ash, please? give him a chance.'' he answers

''I've tried Luke.'' I reply, sadly. ''He started a fight with me, he threatened me.''

''He said you pushed him first.'' Luke sighs

''Are you seriously believing him Luke?'' I reply, sadly

''I don't know? yeah. His story sounds more realistic to me.'' he says

''Luke, you haven't even heard the full sto-'' I say, before Luke cuts in.

''I don't need to. All I know, is that you pushed him which started a fight between the two of you.'' Luke says, picking up the chair which was pushed over.

''That's not true.'' I say back.

''It's ov-'' he says, before I interrupt.

''I can't believe you believe him? why would I give him a chance, when you won't even give me one.'' I say, picking up my bag.

''Ash.'' Luke sighs

''Fuck off Luke, I'm leaving. I don't have time for fake friends.'' I say, walking out of the room.

''Ash! I can't make both of you happy!'' he calls back.

I just ignore him and exit the house, I know I should really grow up, but when my one and only friend doesn't even give me a chance and basically betrays me, it hurts. I arrive home and walk in the front door, the lights are all out. I walk up to my room, and just think. I can't sleep.

I wake up at my normal time, tired. I realize I only got a few hours sleep, not enough to be satisfied. I put a 'Captain America' t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. I place my black-framed glasses on my face, grab my bag, and sleepily make my way down the stairs. I grab a few items of fruit and head to the bus stop. The bus arrives after 10 minutes, I notice someone sitting next to Luke already, I'm mad at him anyway. The only free seat is next to..  _Calum._ I decide to just take the chance. Calum notices me walking over to the seat and removes his bag from next to him, I sit down. I notice he's not sitting at the back with the rest of the football team. 

''Hey.'' Calum says, kindly.

''U-Um, Hi.'' I respond, shyly.

''Why aren't you sitting with Luke? I mean, I don't mind you sitting here.'' he giggles

''We kinda had an argument, that seat was taken anyways, this was the only free one.'' I reply ''Why aren't you sitting with the football team?''

''Big fight and argument between Jonah and I.'' he smiles

''Oh okay, it was none of my business anyways.'' I respond

''No, I should have never asked, it was just unusual you not sitting with Luke, you're always with him that's all.'' he states

''Yeah, lets forget about it, yeah?'' I ask.

''Yes, please.'' Calum laughs ''How about we start again fully?''

''Yeah, okay.'' I reply

''Okay, my name is Calum Hood, I love football and I love the bass.'' he says ''Your turn.''

''Um, my name is Ashton Irwin, I like music and the drums, and I enjoy reading.'' I respond

''Cool, well now that we know each other we can be friends.'' he says, awkwardly. ''Is that too forward, sorry.''

''No, we can be friends.'' I giggle. I can feel Luke's eyes glancing over at us every couple of minutes. _Is he jealous?_

Calum and I exchange numbers, and talk about common interests. Our main common interest is music, surprising. Calum is more of the sporty guy, while I'm still the nerd.

''We should hang out?'' Calum asks,  _Wait what?_   

 

 

 

 


End file.
